Spike to the rescue
by Wells
Summary: Riley comes to town looking to capture the slayer, and guess who has to save her? Will be higher rated later.
1. Only the beginning

AU buffy spike season 6 after dead things before as you were

Summary: Buffy needs saving when Riley returns with his merry men to capture the slayer. And Guess who has to save her.

            Buffy walked quietly lost in thought through the fourth cemetery of the night. The decrease in demonic activity weighed on her mind but not nearly as much as her arch-enemy, who she knew was following along on her patrols but staying far away enough that he thought she hadn't noticed. The bleach must getting to his brain if he thinks I haven't noticed that he's been following me since I got back In truth though she knew she didn't mind that he came along, she just wished he be up front about it. Just like a demon to sneak around in the dark and hide when you look their way.  

            As she continued through the deserted rows of graves Buffy groaned inwardly thinking about all the things shed have to do the next day before going to work at the Double meat. arghhh, why can't the world just acknowledge 'slayer' as a profession? They could even file it under 'She who saves our asses every six months' Buffy thought bitterly. She was so lost in thought that she failed to see the freshly dug grave and walked right into it landing face first in the mud. "Great, it's not like I didn't have enough to do; now I have to add laundry to my list of things to do after saving the world?!" Buffy exclaimed as she pushed herself up out of the mud to lean back onto one of the walls of the grave.

            "All right down there luv?" said the telltale voice of her own personal vampire stalker. "You should be more careful, something nasty could'a gotten a taste of you while you were off in dream land." Spike towered over her on the edge of the grave a moment before gracefully landing at her feet. "Luv?" he asked again. "Luv, you in there?" he said while waving a hand in front of her eyes. 

Too tired to play his games Buffy just smiled at his frightened face and reached out to him, a signal Spike was starting to understand. Spike pulled Buffy into his lap and wrapped his coat around her. When Buffy started to laugh he looked at her in confusion and said "you'll catch cold luv, need to keep my slayer healthy if I want to be getting my arse properly kicked." "No, Spike, it's just you know, you follow me around all night, and I don't mind, but it's just funny to think of the Big Bad helping the slayer out when she falls face first in the mud." Spike grumbled and stood up, pulling Buffy up along with him. 

Suddenly serious Spike took her chin in his hand and said, "Can't lose you again, wouldn't be able to live with m'self. And the 'bit, what would I tell her when I failed to save you the second time around?" Buffy just held him tighter and tucked her head under his chin. "Spike, I'll be ok. The last time wasn't your fault, you know that. Nobody blames you but yourself. As for me, I'm right here, right here with you." Spike sighed at that and kissed her hair. "But for how long, luv? How long will you be with me? Have you even told Dawn about us yet?" 

At this Buffy backed up and her posture turn rigid. Why does he always have to push. Stupid vampire, things were going good. "Not now spike, I just can't deal with that yet." Spike silently turned around and climbed out of the grave reaching back to pull Buffy out. "Go home to niblit, luv. She misses you. You know where to find me when you're ready." With that Spike kissed her cheek and walked off in the direction of his crypt. He's just gonna follow me home anyway, Don't know why he pretends like he's not Buffy thought as she watched him walk away. Watched him leave her like all the rest. Spike won't leave you, she told herself. He's the one you can't get rid of Buffy thought with a smirk.

With that she took off towards home and a big bed with her name on it till morning.

************************************************************************

            "Did you see that sir? She was just talking to hostile 17."

            "Yea I see" Riley said as he seethed in fury. I leave that bitch and she runs right to him, to that worthless demon. Well, I'll show her what we do with demon lovers in the initiative.

            "Should we follow sir? …Sir?"

            "No, I think I've I mean we've seen enough for one night. Pack up and head out."

            "Yesir"

            I'm gonna show that bitch once and for all Riley said as he left his men to clean up all traces of their stake out.

Let me know what you think, and any suggestions you might have, or any ideas. Yay riley bashing.


	2. What is going on

Previously: Buffy and Spike talk while Riley and gang hide in bushes.

Buffy entered the house, careful not to wake Dawn who had fallen asleep on the couch. "I really have to talk to her about waiting up for me," she said as she moved towards the stairs. 

            After a quick mud-removing shower, Buffy fell into bed with every intent of falling right to sleep. But there was something bugging her, something that just felt off. She felt like someone was watching her, even earlier that day while she was at work. She'd been ringing up orders at the double meat when her slayer sense just went out of whack. It couldn't have been Spike, he knows better than to hang around during daylight hours. Ok so no, Spike loves breaking every rule, going out in the daytime included. 

But it hadn't felt like Spike. And the fact that she knew Spike's feel from others wasn't something she wanted to admit. It's just cause he's always around and he bugs me so much. Yea, keep lying to yourself Buffy, maybe you'll start to believe it. 

But here she was lying in bed, and she felt it again, and it definitely wasn't Spike. It felt familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time, as if she should know what it was but just couldn't put a name to it. "That's it. I can't just lay here and wait for it to come get me like one of those pathetic horror movie girls." 

Buffy got up, and slid into some sweat pants and sneakers and quietly made her way downstairs. She was cranky from lack of sleep and had every intention of finding this thing and beating it into oblivion. It was that chain of thought that almost made her miss the fact that Dawn was no longer on the couch and the front door was open.

"Dawn?" she said as she stepped onto the front porch. She walked out into the darkness stretching her senses to try to find her sister. She cautiously walked around the side of the house into the backyard. She could feel something's eyes following her every move, but her focus was now on finding Dawn. Buffy rounded the corner and there she was just sitting on the steps of the deck. All she needs is her own vampire to sit next to her and she'd be me.

"Dawn, what are you doing out here?" "Can you feel it Buffy? It feels like...like" "Like someone's watching you?" Buffy finished for her. "Yea. I was sleeping on the couch and it was like, boom. Instantly awake and I could feel it, you know. Like how you feel it." Not fully understanding the meaning of her sister's words, Buffy just ignored them and helped her sister to her feet. "Common, let's get you inside and up to bed." "But Buffy, what is it? Why can I feel it like you and Spike feel things?" At that, her words seemed to strike something in Buffy and she blanched. "What Dawn? What do you mean like Spike and I feel things?"  She couldn't know, how does she know about Spike and I? "I can feel it like how you can tell Spike is nearby, like extra sensory. Buffy what does this mean?" Oh good, she has no idea. Maybe I should tell her then. Oh cause gee, Dawn I'm sleeping with Spike, she'll just love that "I don't know Dawn; we'll figure it out though. Common inside and get to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

The two sisters entered the house and went upstairs together. After seeing Dawn to bed, Buffy returned downstairs to close the front door. If Dawn feels this even half as much as I do, then something way big is up. And how the hell can she feel evil like Spike and I all of a sudden? 

She needed Spike. She went to him, just like she always went to him when she needed help with Dawn. I wonder if he can feel it too. Buffy walked briskly through his cemetery. She could feel it, watching her, following her. God I need Spike. Get a grip Buffy, you're the slayer you don't need anyone. But I want him. Oh god, I didn't just think that. Oh shit, I did. I want Spike so I'll feel safer. Some slayer I am, needing the comfort of my mortal enemy. But he's not anymore, he loves me. It was almost dawn and she'd have to hurry to get him back to her house before the sun burned him. Yea, Dawn will be the death of him. Hah. Those monks really had a sense of humor.

Buffy entered his crypt hoping he'd be awake so that they could get moving. At first, she didn't see him he was so still. He'd fallen asleep in his chair. Just like Dawn. God those two are so alike. Buffy moved to stand in front of him and on impulse straddled his lap. "Spike, wake up." She said while kissing his face. "Spike I need your help with Dawn." That did it. He was instantly awake. "Where's niblit, she ok?" "She's fine Spike, but I need you to come with me and it's almost dawn so I'll explain on the way." Buffy got off his lap and gave him a hand up. Their hands remained joined as they left the crypt and hurried back to Revello Drive. 

He watched as they left from his hiding spot. So she goes to him when she can't handle the pressure. Some slayer. She needs a neutered vampire to keep her safe. Too bad, he won't be able to save her from me. Can't save her from something you can't fight.

He left his spot and walked towards his own home. He'd accomplished his goal tonight. He'd shaken her up, and watched as she ran into that vampire's arms.


End file.
